


Skin

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Even though they shouldn't be doing this Buffy doesn't want him to stop.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Skin  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 120  
>  **Summary:** Even though they shouldn't be doing this Buffy doesn't want him to stop.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 15 for the phrase 'Skin' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Buffy’s breath caught in her throat, her heart pounded in her chest, the blood roaring in her ears as Spike caressed every inch of her warm golden skin with his talented tongue.

His tongue delved into her belly button before he moved lower, much lower. Her fingers tightened in his hair. “Spike.” His name fell from her lips, her voice husky with unadulterated need. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

He raised his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Oh, God, no.” The words were pulled from her mouth with a loud groan.

With a wicked smile Spike bent his head once more and growled against her clit sending shivers dancing up her spine.

She never wanted him to stop.


End file.
